Mine
by WolfWinks
Summary: Terry has watched the barista girl for a while. She's beautiful, smart and happy. Soon, she will also be his.
**Warning:** Psychopathic tendencies, violence, etc.

This is a muggle!AU (well, CoffeeShop!AU), I hope you like it.

* * *

"She's a beautiful girl, isn't she?"

Terry looked over at the blonde by the counter. She was very pretty; soft curls reaching her shoulders; slim, nimble fingers; bright, laughing eyes. She was a stunning specimen. Terry didn't respond, rather, he looked back to the woman behind counter. She was more of a beauty than any other girl, it was the reason he continually convinced his friend to come here for coffee.

"Are you still pining over that one? God, Terry, she's not interested."

"She is interested; she just doesn't know it yet."

Michael rolled his eyes at his friend and turned his attention back to the blonde woman. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Terry didn't respond. He heard shifting and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Michael approaching the blonde woman. Terry didn't notice much after that; too busy watching the beautiful woman making coffee behind the counter.

Her long black hair, pulled away from her face, was fuzzy thanks to the steam and there was a small smudge of chocolate on her left cheek. She was wearing black jeans and a black fitted t-shirt which accentuated her curves and her pale skin. All this with her full, red lips creating a surreal, real life, snow white all for him. She was stunning, smiling all the time, laughing with her co-workers. He bought a coffee here every day and every day she flirted with him. It was time to ask her out.

* * *

The next day was bright; there was no clouds, no wind, it was the perfect day. Terry knew it was a sign. He picked out his best shirt, a subtle green business shirt with white buttons and his best black business pants. He held in his right hand a small bunch of lilacs.

He entered the coffee shop, intending to make the barista girl his and he felt his heart shatter. There she was, his perfect match, flirting with some large, ugly man. His arms were completely covered in tattoos and he held a goofy smile on his face. Terry's hands clenched in anger and he left the coffee shop without getting a coffee.

He sat on a bench outside, watching as the man left the coffee shop a while later, large takeaway cup in hand and a smug grin on his face. He watched as he walked down the street, back to the construction site nearby, and watched as the man went back to work.

This was not allowed. She was his girl. No one else could have her. No one.

* * *

The next day was, again, a bright and perfect day. It was unfortunate that Terry was not feeling as positive. He was wearing a similar outfit, this time a dark red shirt instead of the green one. He wasn't holding and flowers, though, he did hold a bag of barbeque chips and was slowly munching on them while he waited in line.

Ordering his coffee he walked towards the counter near the machine, his beautiful woman behind it. She smiled at him, a bright smile he was determined to keep for himself.

"I didn't see you in here yesterday, Mr. Skim Latte," she said with a little smirk.

Terry quirked his lips, "saw something that killed my appetite and call me Terry, please."

His woman chuckled, "Okay, Terry."

Terry's mind turned back to what he saw yesterday. The man, more like thug, and his beautiful woman together. She was talking, _flirting_ with that creature. Terry's features contorted into a glare which caused his woman's smile to disappear.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Terry shook his head, "Of course, just thinking. Would you like a chip?" He held the chips over the counter towards her and smiled at her surprised look.

"I probably shouldn't, I'm working, but thank you."

Terry slowly brought the chips back, disappointed but unsurprised. The bright smile melted something inside him and any anger he may have felt disappeared at the sight.

"Here's your coffee, Terry. Have a lovely day."

Terry left with a smile on his face and a warm feeling deep in his stomach. Today was a good day.

* * *

"We should meet for coffee one day." Terry loved seeing surprise on his woman's beautiful face; it was an expression that suited her.

"Like, a date?"

"We can call it whatever you want," Terry said with a charming smile. He loved the blush that came over her face. There was silence for a long time. The cafe was almost empty and no one inside was talking. Terry waited, absently noticing the news cast about a construction workers murder that was playing on the radio.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm sorry," she said after a while.

Terry didn't let the disappointment show, not yet. "Why not?"

The beautiful woman blushed again, "I have a boyfriend."

Four little words, only four and suddenly his whole day turned sour. He forced a smile onto his face. "Of course, I'm not surprised; a lovely lady like you would have a boyfriend." He loved seeing that blush over her cheeks. He could tell with just one look that her boyfriend was an awful one and she wanted him gone. He would make it so.

"May I ask you a question?" Terry asked, turning his thoughts in another direction.

His girl nodded; caution entering her eyes; something he pretended not to notice.

"What's your name?

His woman let out a startled chuckle turning her eyes to the coffee for a moment. "It's Cho, Cho Chang."

"A lovely name, a perfect match for a lovely woman."

* * *

He continued to buy coffee from his woman. He flirted and charmed his way around her but she was a little closed off from him. He wasn't impressed. Two weeks. Two weeks of awkward conversation and stilted body movements. He was sick of it. He entered the coffee shop in a foul mood and was ready to tell Cho off but she wasn't there. He approached the counter in a slight daze; it was the first time since she first started that she wasn't there, behind that machine, working with a smile.

"Where's Cho today?"

Sadness entered the eyes of the cashier. "She's not working today."

Terry rolled his eyes. "I can see that, why not?" He needed to know why she wasn't here. Was she sick, injured? Did someone hurt her? Or worst, was she with that boyfriend of hers? No, she couldn't be, could she? His thoughts were turning his vision red; he almost missed the words of the cashier.

"She just isn't; it's her business, not yours."

Terry was surprised by the firmness in this woman's voice and the all around hostile vibe he was receiving. He didn't deserve that at all. He glared at her but didn't say anything more, collecting his coffee from the wannabe barista and leaving without looking back. He couldn't wait for his beautiful Cho to return.

* * *

She was back, finally, but she wasn't smiling. Four days she was gone, four. He missed her smile, her laugh and now she was back but she wasn't using her best feature. Terry saw her co-workers shooting her concerned glances every now and again; something was wrong.

"Good morning, Cho. I haven't seen you for a few days."

Cho, his woman, barely looked at him; something that enraged him more than anything. He kept a lid on those emotions; he wasn't ready to show that side of himself just yet.

"No, I haven't been working."

She didn't elaborate and the emotions were harder to hold back. "Why not?" The words came out slightly harsher than he meant them to and he mentally berated himself for the slip up.

Cho looked at him, confused by the change in tone but he sent her an apologetic smile which seemed to calm her. "My boyfriend was in an accident. He was struck by another car."

"That's awful." Terry was impressed by how horrified his voice sounded when he was really dancing on the inside.

"Yeah," Cho said softly, turning her eyes back to her work.

"Well, is he okay?"

The silence was longer, more pronounced. It was answer enough, he wasn't okay.

"He's your coffee Mr. Skim Latte," Cho said, handing him the coffee with a weak attempt at a smile.

Terry gripped her hand, preventing her from letting go, and locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry, about your boyfriend.

Cho lowered her eyes away from his stare and he watched her shoulders shake. "So am I."

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart. Why don't you come for a ride with me, I'll show you all the best places?"

Terry sneered at the voice, refusing to look up at the disgusting thugs and the, no doubt, whore that was enticing them.

"No, let me go."

Terry froze, he knew that voice. Terry whipped himself around and searched for the source of the sounds. He couldn't see anything but there was a slight movement around the corner; he had a feeling that's where they were. He approached the corner silently, hopefully not alerting the thugs to his presence just yet.

"Come on baby, you know you want to."

"I don't!"

Terry could see his beautiful angel backed into a corner, three large men surrounding her. They were trying to take what was his; that was not allowed.

Terry cleared his throat, alerting the men to his presence. The relieved smile Cho sent him almost had him melting.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?"

"Leave, now."

The men in front of him chuckled and Cho's smile disappeared in an instant, concern clouding her beautiful features.

"Or what? What is someone like you going to do?"

Terry thought that it was the leader that was talking to him, that would be logical. Of course, he wasn't actually paying attention to the men in front of him. No, he was focused on his woman, or, more specifically, the bruise that was forming on her right arm.

"Don't test me, leave."

The thugs approached him, the one in front cracking his knuckles. Terry reluctantly turned his eyes away from his beauty and towards the men. They were disgusting, foul creatures and they thought they could mark his woman. She was his, no one else's; no now else was allowed to mark her. Terry saw red.

The next few seconds were a blur, there were a few flashes and a scream and suddenly he was covered in blood. It didn't take a genius to figure out the events.

Terry slowly raised his eyes to his terrified angel who was staring at him, horrified. He found himself liking that expression on her face, especially with the blood covering one side. "Come here," Terry said, raising the gun to point at her.

Cho stared for a moment, her legs shaking and her body frozen.

"I said, come here."

Cho started moving, her movements slow and cautious. She looked like an animal ready to run.

"We need to leave."

"No."

Terry stilled at the softly spoken word. "What?"

"I-I s-s-said n-no," she stuttered.

Terry walked up to her, keeping his gun raised. "Do you think I care what you want? I own you, you're mine. You will do what I say, now." He didn't raise his voice, he didn't yell but from the horrified expression, he guessed he was just as scary.

Cho didn't say anything more, only lowering her eyes and nodding.

"Good, let's go."

They walked to his car without seeing another person; a fact he was more than grateful about. Once they arrived, Terry opened the door for Cho, gesturing for her to get in. She did, reluctantly, and, with a smile, Terry slammed the gun over her head, knocking her out cold. He entered the driver's seat and smiled. He never thought he would manage to capture his beautiful angel but today he proved himself wrong. He couldn't wait to find a home for them; him and his true love.

* * *

The door opened, letting in a small amount of light in the previously darkened room. Terry walked in and shut the door behind him, encasing the room in darkness again.

"How're you doing, sweetheart?" His voice echoed off the walls.

There was no answer, just a small whimper and a shifting sound.

"Not talking?" Terry asked, moving further into the room.

"Why are you doing this?" A new voice, a woman's; her voice was weak, small, defeated.

The man smiled, not that it could be seen in the darkened room, hearing her weak voice brought back pleasant memories of the last few months. "You're mine."

There was silence, except for some more shifting sounds. Cho's voice floated towards him in the darkness after a moment. "Please, let me go."

Terry frowned at the words but he didn't let himself become angry, he couldn't afford to hurt her any more today if he wanted her to stay alive. "No, you belong here."

"Please," she whispered.

"No!" Terry slammed his hand against the wall. "You will stay here; you will learn to love me."

"I won't ever love you."

Terry, enraged, walked toward the slight outline of his girl and slapped her hard across the face. She let out a startled yelp and he heard the thump of her body on the cement floor.

"You will, one day."

Terry didn't wait to hear her response, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut. It would take time, a lot of time, but eventually she would come around. One day she would see how much she loved him. Then they would be happy together, he just knew it

* * *

(w.c 2,289)

WolfWinks –xx-


End file.
